Split Melody
by Jewelbug22
Summary: I don't really know what to write for this so I'll improvise. Shizuo hasn't played piano since his mom died, Izaya hasn't been the same since he met Shizuo, what happened to cause that? read to find out, Somewhat AU.
1. A Grave Chase

**A/N: Hello everyone I'm going to try to update four chapters that includes this one today for the one year anniversary of my uncles death, I hope you enjoy this story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara if I did it would be horrible.**

* * *

Chapter one: A Grave Chase

I stood in the rain not bothering to open my umbrella as I stared down at my mother's grave, Shinra and Celty came earlier but left a few minutes after when it started raining. "Mom sorry I haven't been playing the piano as often as I used to when you were here, I just can't bring myself to do so after your death over ten years ago" I said aloud looking at my mother's name scrawled on the grey grave.

'Son, you have a pure heart, play what you are able to play and don't let anyone tell you otherwise' I heard my mother's voice echo in my head making me smile. "I never forgot your words mother, that would be impure" I said as I turned to leave but stopped to say one more thing "I love you mother and I'm sorry for chasing the flea to hurt him, you must be disappointed" I say sadly as I continued my way out of the cemetery.

After a while of walking I stopped when I saw my employer but I continued walking pulling out a cigarette and lighting it since the rain stopped, I walked up to Tom and tapped his shoulder. "Hey" I said when he turned around to most likely see who it was, he had a frown on his face so I'm guessing; he knows what day it is, he isn't happy to see me, or something else.

"Hey you're late" so that's what it was "yeah I was at the graveyard" I said blowing out a puff of smoke in the process. "Very well, we have to head up the street a ways and then we'll reach the person we're trying to find" Tom informed me and I nodded.

After we got to the correct house I knocked on the door, when it opened I was immediately hit in the face with a metal spatula, I was about to hit him but I caught the smell of the flea so I left him alone and followed the scent. I chanted kill kill kill kill as I followed the flea's scent, I turned right on the street corner and saw Izaya in front of Russia Sushi talking to Simon in a language I couldn't hear or understand.

"I thought I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro" I yelled causing Izaya to turn around in shock as I grabbed a slowdown sign. I heard a crunch and started running after him when he ran the opposite way of me "IZZAYYAA!" I yelled as he turned and I followed.

He turned left and so did I after turning right left and right again, there was a fence in front of us so I threw the sign which was a bad idea because he used it to jump onto the fence. He just stood there, when he started talking I grabbed a trashcan since that was the only thing here except; trash, doors to homes and doorlights.

"Shizu-chan wait a minute!" I heard him yell but I ignored him and threw the can just a few centimeters over his head so I won't hurt him or in the very least kill him. I hit him with the trash can but the force seemed to have knocked him out causing me to curse under my breath for doing so, I didn't want to hurt him on the anniversary of my mom's death.

I picked up the unconscious flea his head flopped onto my chest as I heaved him up bridle-style, I turned around and headed to my apartment. I unlocked the door and placed him on the couch, I took his jacket off and placed it on the edge of the couch so he could retrieve it when he wakes.

After I left the room I went down my hallway and saw that the door to a room the houses my mother's piano was open so I closed it, then I went to my office which was the door beside that.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello again, I know this chapter is short but I still hoped you liked it.**


	2. A Musical Surprise

**A/N: Hello everyone, this chapter is shorter than my last one. I still hope you enjoy this chapter though.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara if I did it would be horrible.**

* * *

Chapter two: A Musical Surprise

'It's so dark, where am I?' I asked myself when I noticed the darkness and felt something soft but hard underneath me, I opened my eyes and closed them right after when the blinding light hit them. "Whose home is this?" I asked aloud when my eyes got used to the light, I sat up and saw my coat on a pea colored couch with dark oak handles and legs.

I looked around the worn white walls and saw a kitchen behind me, a long wood table with eight chairs beside the kitchen, a coffee table in front of me with a flower vase and a forgotten plate on top of it. There was a TV across from me and behind the coffee table, a chair matching the couch I was sitting on, on the right side of the coffee table, an archway leading to a hallway to the left of me and a door to the right most likely the exit.

I got off the couch and decided to find out exactly where I was, I headed to the arch and the carpet changed from pastel blue to mango orange. The hallway had three doors on the opposite wall of me, one black and two light brown, they were each separated by two black picture frames. There was one light brown door on the side wall the arch was a part of as well as a light brown side table under a black double picture frame.

I chose to head into the first light brown door which apparently led to a bathroom, there were black granite counter tops with oak wood drawers, a light brown cabinet and dresser behind a pale green and lavender carpet, in the far corner of the room was a light pink almost white bathtub and titanium shower head. I wasn't able to find out who owns this house/apartment yet so I walked out of the bathroom and chose to head to the next door, the black one, before a glimmer caught my eye.

I looked at where I saw the shine coming from and saw a black picture frame with a slightly smiling Shizu-chan and his brother with his normal facial expression, my lip quirked up a bit at the picture. "Guess I know where I'm at now" I said aloud but not loud enough to bother Shizu-chan, I continued on and opened the sleek black door.

When I opened the door I was shocked to see a grand piano in the middle of the black-floored red-walled room "I thought Shizu-chan stopped playing piano so why is his mother's piano here?" I asked aloud before I heard a loud familiar yell of my name. "IIIZZAAYYAA!" I heard Shizu-chan yell from down the hallway, I started running towards the exit of Shizu-chans house and exiting the door early enough to see his address and get away before he catches me.

I was able to get to Russia sushi before I realized that I forgot my jacket, but what keeps repeating in my mind is why Shizu-chan even has a piano in the first place? I know it's his moms but he stopped playing it after she died. I'll go get my jacket the next time I'm in Ikebukuro for a job, in the meantime I'm gonna find out how Shizuo can afford such luxury, all the stuff he owned that I saw was over one-hundred grand.

'What was Izaya doing in here?' I wondered as I stood in the doorway of my piano room, I shut the black coated metal door and went to my room on the opposite wall. I opened the door and was greeted by my maroon and black king-sized bed and cobalt curtains, I closed the door and turned left to my oak wood closet to change my clothes.

When I finished changing I went to bed because I had work the next day and I wasn't entirely certain whether the flea would be there or not, it was better to be safe than sorry about it though. Right when I decided that I set my alarm and fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope this chapter wasn't too bad, I finished writing this chapter and the last one on December 1, 2015 on my computer but this chapter on November 10, 2015.**


	3. Broken Piano and Tears

**A/N: Hello again, this chapter is also shorter than the last one but I hope you like it anyway.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara if I did it would be horrible.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Broken Piano and Tears

"Guess it's time to head to Shizu-chan's house and get my jacket" I said smiling as I walked past Russia Sushi "you come for sushi Izaya? Our sushi is best around" I heard Simon call out when I passed him, I frowned but I changed it into a smirk when I turned around. "Not now Simon but I will later, I have to get my jacket from Shizu-chan's house, bye bye" I said happily as I spun and walked the opposite way.

After a time I finally got to Shizuo's apartment complex, I reached out to the doorknob and turned it, it was unlocked for some reason. I walked into Shizuo's apartment and stopped immediately when I heard the soothing sound of a piano, I started following the sound and reached the sleek black door that held the beautiful piano from the previous day.

I opened the door and was surprised to see Shizuo on the bench since I thought he stopped after his mom died, this is too strange. I walked in expecting to hear a crack of a piano splitting but I didn't so I continued, I stopped though when I heard Shizuo yell at me.

"How'd you get in here you damn flea" is what he yelled but I was too stuck in my thoughts to answer him "do you want to play or something flea?" I finally heard Shizuo ask but I recoiled away from the piano when I heard that. "No! I really can't play" I yelled as I recoiled, he just stared at me confused before he asked 'are you scared or something?' to which I didn't answer.

He asked me why I didn't want to play but I ignored him trying to stay calm on the outside not wanting to be here right now or I'll give in very soon.

"Come on flea, it shouldn't be too hard to walk over and play a stupid piano" I said not thinking it was stupid at all but I wanted to see what the flea would do, I was surprised when he yelled though. ""This instrument is not stupid so don't call her that you damn protozoan!" the flea yelled staring at the piano like he was in a daze.

I saw he was hesitant to go near it, though I'm not surprised since no one with an impure heart can play a piano let alone touch one, then the flea walked up to it, I heard a crunch but nothing really happened other than that and a flinching flea. The flea continued on seeming relieved but still in a daze with glossy eyes which for some reason worried me, as soon as he pressed a key purple and black smoke surrounded the piano and split it in two.

I was shocked and angry that my mom's piano broke when the flea touched it "Flea what did you…" I tried asking but stopped mid-sentence when I saw water falling from the flea's eyes. "Flea?... Are you crying?" I asked unsure if I saw correctly, as soon as I said that Izaya snapped out of his daze and ran out of the room after seeing the piano.

"Wait!... Flea!" I called after him wanting to know why he was crying and what happened to my mom's piano, after I said that the flea disappeared so I decided to ask him about it tomorrow instead.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello I hope you like this chapter even if this is short, I finished it on November 12, 2015 on my Kindle.**


	4. Furious Sisters Heartz

**A/N: Hello this chapter is shorter than the last one, these chapters seem to be getting shorter and shorter sorry bout that.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara if I did it would be horrible**

* * *

Chapter four: Furious Sisters Heartz

I awoke about an hour ago but got a call not long after saying there were no jobs today so there was really no point in getting up at eight in the morning, I decided to get changed and head to Shinjuku instead to get answers about what happened yesterday with the flea. I got dressed and left my apartment grabbing my shades in the process, I was able to walk down two streets before I heard yelling behind me in the distance, the yelling was oddly familiar so I turned around and saw Kururi and Mairu walking towards me.

"Shizuo! What did you do to Izaya? He was crying when we last saw him so what'd you do?" Mairu yelled walking towards me and I was startled by the defense of her brother. "He just saw a piano break yesterday" I said casually seeming to make the twins scared and angry at the same time. "No! Why didn't you stop him from going near a piano? That's the worst thing you could've done to Izaya!" the girl gasped loudly as her sister nodded.

"What're you talking about? Answer me now!" I said angrily at the flea's sisters "brother was a great pianist and violinist, they kept him sane! Until junior year in high school anyway" Mairu yelled shocking me. 'How can Izaya be good at anything other than gathering information? That has to be a lie, he can't be good at playing an instrument' I said to myself with a shocked facial expression. "I'm just glad he still has violins or else he would've became suicidal by now!" Mairu continued as I stood shocked in place "what're you blabbering on about?!" I yelled before a book was thrown in my face.

I picked it off my face and read the cover, it said 'Izaya's Journal' in golden colored scrawl, as soon as I read that I got ready to throw the damn thing in hopes of ruining it before the one who threw it spoke. "Read" Kururi said and Mairu nodded her head "don't you dare ruin that journal in any way you jerk! We may like your brother and would kill ours to see him but no one and I mean no one messes with our brother's sanity!"Mairu yelled for the last time before walking away pulling Kururi with her. I was even more surprised by the two than I was before, Izaya GOING insane he's been insane, so what are they talking about?

* * *

 **A/N: Hello sorry this chapter is so short and sorry if this story is horrible, it's for my late uncle and cousin. I finished writing this chapter and the previous one on December 2, 2015 on my computer but I finished writing this chapter on my kindle on November 12, 2015. I'm going to update and complete this story on December 12, 2015 because that would mark the three year anniversary of my cousins death.**


	5. A Flea's Confession

**A/N: Hello, the only reason this is longer than all my other ones so far is because Shizuo reads Izaya's journal in this and there are few entries some are long though.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara if I did it would be horrible.**

* * *

Chapter Five: A Flea's Confession

I continued looking at the book Kururi gave me wondering where she got it and why as well as what they were talking about, I turned around and decided to go home instead so I could see why they want me to read it. As soon as I got home I dropped my glasses onto the door side spruce wood table and went to my couch to get more comfortable to read the journal.

I opened the journal to the first page and saw a picture of Izaya and his sisters, Kururi on the left and Mairu on the right with Izaya in the middle, they were in a hospital room and it didn't seem to be that long ago either. 'When was that?' I wondered as I turned the page and saw a picture of Shinra with Celty, they were right next to each other and Shinra was smiling a wide smile with his arm around Celty who seemed to be embarrassed.

I turned the page again and saw a picture of me and my brother when we were kids, we were in front of our mom's piano and our mom was behind us 'where did he get this?' I asked myself as I turned the page again. This time it was a passage dated September twelfth, it read:

'Hello Journal, it's been a month since I started becoming obsessed with human emotion, so obsessed I think I might go insane someday. I guess nothing can help me there, oh wait there is! Music, more specifically the piano and violin. I love playing, I even played a high level piano concerto the other day! It was so much fun! I got to go I have to meet up with Shinra soon, don't wait up!'

'The journal entry sounded so upbeat I wonder what happened to him to cause such a drastic change, was it me? Or something or someone else?' I wondered in my head as I turned the page to see another passage. This passage was shorter than the last one but started almost the same, it read:

'Hi journal! Guess what? I just saw someone I really like today. He's so cool and strong plus his mother is the reason I started playing the piano! Isn't that cool journal?'

"I wonder who he's talking about? He seems so happy when he's writing about him, wait him, is Izaya into men?" I asked aloud this time shocked at what I read but turned the page anyway. I turned the page and saw a picture of me, it was a pencil sketch of me while I was sleeping and I actually seemed quite peaceful.

I looked to the page next to the next page and saw another passage, it was longer than the previous one but shorter than the first passage. It seemed a little sadder than the first two though, it read:

'Hey journal… I split a piano in two today, I didn't even touch it and it broke. They started breaking after I found information on Shizu-chan and his mom. I found out his mom died a few years ago and since then he… stopped playing piano. Ho looked to have liked playing piano a lot… why'd he stop journal? Is playing piano a bad thing when it keeps people sane? I don't know what to do journal. I started watching him more and more to see what would cause him to stop doing something that he likes to do. I started watching others more carefully too to see if they can give me an answer but… I can't find out why'

"Is that why he always annoys me and the reason he became an info broker? So he can find out why I stopped playing piano, and why did that start happening after he found out about my mom and I?" I wondered aloud as I turned the page again. This time there was a pencil sketch of a piano split in two in what looks like our high school music room, all these sketches are very good, can he draw as well? I mused shaking it from my head after.

I looked to the right side of the book too see another passage. This one was one that I think went with the fist picture in his journal, it read:

'Guess what journal? I split another piano in two today, I went to the hospital because of it and they said I went insane and that I shouldn't go near a piano anymore. Do you know why that is journal? It's because I went on a rampage that I don't remember happening, I almost destroyed my client's home in the process. They said I was worse than Shizu-chan when he chases me around… they were gonna lock my up in an asylum for the psychologically insane because I was that bad. What is happening to me journal? I didn't have it this bad in high school or when Shizuo started chasing me out of Ikebukuro when I came to see him after I became an info broker'

I was surprised to say the least, though I was annoyed when Izaya came to Ikebukuro mainly to annoy me, I turned the page and saw a pencil sketch of Shinjuku's hospital and medical ward. I looked to the next page and saw another passage, it read:

'Hi journal! I'm so happy, why you ask? Well it's because I finally touched a piano today I was so happy yet sad at the same time that I started crying. I was at Shizu-chan's when it happened… but guess it was too much for me to handle, I flattened my workplace this morning so I'm gonna be admitted into a facility for a while. I'm sorry journal and if Shizu-chan is reading this somehow, sorry to you as well, goodbye and I love you Shizuo'

I was utterly speechless as I read the last two sentences, I turned the page hoping it would say 'just kidding' or something like that somewhere but it didn't. All there was was a pencil sketch of Izaya walking into a white van with two men from Ikebukuro asylum.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello I hoped you like this chapter I finished it on my kindle on November 12, 2015. This chapter and the last three are the only chapters left in this story so I'm updating on the three year anniversary of my cousin Jefferys death which is today, December 12.**


	6. Shocking Evidence

**A/N: Hello everyone just got back from bowling which means I'm updating this story, if your still reading this I hope you like it. This one is shorter than my previous chapter so sorry about that. Either way I hope you enjoy this chapter regardless of size.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara if I did it would be horrible.**

* * *

Chapter Six: shocking Evidence

I dropped Izaya's journal, it fell to the floor with a light thud. I couldn't believe what I just read, he couldn't have flattened his workplace he's not strong enough to do that and he wouldn't benefit from it either.

I shot up and ran to the door grabbing my glasses in the process deciding that it didn't do anything for me to sit and wonder, I chose to do something and head to Shinjuku where the flea works and lives to see if what he wrote in the last passage was true or not. As soon as I arrived at where his office building and home should've been I found that what he wrote was correct, his office building was just a pile of ruins now.

I looked around and saw that there was no police tape which meant they knew it was Izaya or they don't see this as a police case, either way I was going to see if anyone was around when happened. I walked to the closest house and knocked on the door, an elderly man opened the door asking what I wanted, I told him that an acquaintance of mine worked in the building that was now a resemblance of a ruin.

He looked over and spoke "yea so? If you're worried about the rest of the city the person who caused that is taken care of" the man told me and that worried me for some reason. "Now that that's done I have the news to get back to, now scat" the man concluded closing the door rather hard, I went to the next place and a woman with brown hair and pale blue eyes opened the door.

"Hello, what are you doing on my doorstep young man?" the woman asked which annoyed me since she couldn't be that much older than me "I was wondering what happened to that building down the street? I'm from the next town over and an acquaintance of mine works there" I said and she gave me a look akin to sympathy. "Well one of the top workers and resident caused it, he's a bit of a loner but is always cheery, my mom should know what happened to the workers there" she answered smiling the entire time.

"Does she live with you?" I asked unsure if she does "yes she does, do you want me to get her for you?" she asked in a sickly cheery voice. "Yes I would like to ask her something" I said and she disappeared behind the door as an elderly woman with brown eyes took her place "hello young man, what is it that you wanted to ask me?" she asked and I smiled since she wasn't rude or too kind when she spoke.

"I would like to know who caused what happened down the road?" I asked hoping she doesn't say Izaya "it was Izaya Orihara" she answered and I frowned. "Do you know what happened to him? Did he get arrested or something?" I asked hoping my facial expression was neutral "he was unconscious the entire time so no he was not arrested, an asylum in Ikebukuro was called and they took him to 'Ikebukuro Asylum'" she told me looking a little bored.

"Okay thank you" I said and she nodded before closing the door, I left the door step and decided to go home and wait for Izaya to come and bother me again since it probably won't take that long for the flea to recover. I never expected it to last as long as it actually did though.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello again I hope you liked this story, I finished writing this chapter and the last one on my computer on December 3, 2015. I finished writing this chapter on my kindle on November 12, 2015.**


	7. An Asylum Holds Surprises

**A/N: Hello sorry it has taken me so long to update today I just finished writing this on my computer today at 9:56 because my kindle froze and wouldn't die so I couldn't write this for over five hours, I know that's no excuse so I'm sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara if I did it would be horrible and I don't own the song mentioned in this either.**

* * *

Chapter Seven: An Asylum Holds Surprises

After a month of not seeing the Flea I decided to head to Ikebukuro asylum to see if he actually went there or not, I grabbed my glasses and headed out of my apartment to the asylum. When I got there I entered the blinding white walled building and walked over to the desk "Hello, are you here to visit someone?" a woman in her mid to late twenties with long black hair and violet eyes asked me as I stood in front of her.

"That would depend, I heard Izaya Orihara was taken here but I wasn't quite sure, I haven't seen him in almost a month so I decided to check" I answered her honestly my head slightly to the left and down a little. "Yes he's here, but the doctors don't really know what's wrong with him, so until we find out and treat him or he is self-treated he won't be released" I heard her say, at that I yanked my head I must have been surprised though.

"Do you want to see him?" she asked me, I asked if I was able and she nodded so I said yes to seeing him, she asked for a guide to show me to his room. I was led to room 001 which was odd since the other rooms start as single digit then adds up, the guide opened the door and said I had three hours, I nodded and went in as the guide told Izaya that he had a third visitor.

'Who came to visit Izaya before today? I know Izaya knows me, Shinra, Celty, his parents, Namie, Mikado, Kida, Kururi, Mairu, Kadota and his gang, and Anri so who out of them visited him?' I asked myself as I showed the Flea his visitor. "Hey Flea whatcha doin in here?" I asked even though I already knew the answer but I wanted to hear his answer "blacked out and reduced my office building to ruins" I heard him answer and I was surprised by his voice.

"Does this happen often?" I asked sitting on a chair in front of him "the blackouts only happened twice, the asylum only now, splitting concert pianos four times, and hospital only once" he answered not looking at me the entire time. "I probably shouldn't say this but I read your journal… your sisters gave it to, well threw at, me after they saw you crying and yelled at me for it" I said looking down as well since I wasn't sure how he'll react.

"Do you have any questions about it?" he asked me, I was surprised enough to jerk my head up to see Izaya looking at me mouth agape "yes I do but would you actually answer them?" I asked unsure how he'll answer. "Depending on the question I would" he answered with his head looking down again "first where did you get that picture of me, my brother and mom?" I asked looking at him and he did the same.

"Your mother gave it to me, she said she was glad that I liked her playing so much that I decided to pursue art, she gave it to me as a motivation gift the third time I went to her concert" he answered and I was shocked. "Is that why there are so many pencil sketches in your journal?" I asked and he nodded "I play violin, used to play piano, and I draw or paint" Izaya said seeming embarrassed by what he said.

Before I could ask any more questions and a man with black hair with streaks of blue like a Brewers Blackbird came in holding a blood red violin case. "Hello Izaya how're you today? And I see you have a visitor today" the man said smiling at both of us "yes this is Shizu-chan, he was worried because he hasn't seen me for a month, and I am fine" Izaya answered holding out his hands, most likely for the case.

The man left us as Izaya pulled out a coal black violin seeming whether he's debating on whether he should play or not "you should play, I want to see if you can actually play and instrument" I said and he nodded before readying his violin. "What are you going to play?" I asked and he smiled "the same one I always do, Eternal Love composed by Henrik Airaksinen" he said before he started playing.

The music was beautiful, way more in tune than I thought it would've been, about eight minutes have passed since he started playing and I was smiling all through out that time glad that I could see this side of him. "You are very good" I said as he placed the violin carefully in its case, as soon as I said that Izaya's hands stopped closing the case for almost a second before he resumed the action.

"T-Thank you that means a lot coming from you" I heard him stutter and I smiled "no problem, I have no reason to lie after all, which how long do you think you'll stay in here?" I asked and he shook his head. "To be honest, I'm unsure, my blackouts stopped happening here when I split a few kid sized pianos, I might be able to leave after my mind isn't clouded by doubt but that's just speculation" I heard him say as I moved to sit down next to him, my knee brushing his in the process.

"Okay, which I was wondering what your sexuality is since the second passage of your journal" I said making him fold his hands in his lap before he spoke. "I was talking about you if that's what you actually want to know, I've been into men instead of women since I could understand such emotions" he answered me shuffling his hands a little bit.

"Then why do you always annoy me?" I asked and he stiffened before turning to face me, he leaned forward and up but I didn't push him away, back away or stiffen even though I have an idea of what he's about to do. He leaned closer and tilted his head up so our lips touched, it was only for a second but a lot of emotions and thoughts can pass within a single short second.

His lips were soft and unsure but Izaya didn't seem to want to pull away as he hesitated to do so, Izaya turned so his legs were facing forward and his hands were fidgeting. "Sure you already know that answer without me doing that, but it's because of my feelings for you" he answered before he continued "I do love you even then I did but how you reacted before even getting to know me hurt, and I figured once that happened you wouldn't have given me a chance anyway" I heard him say making me frown.

"Did you know for sure?" I asked him forgetting the reason I hated him in the first place, he shook his head and I sighed "I'm not sure if I like you that way, not because of what you might think but because I never have" I said and he nodded. "I'm willing to give it a try, though I can't promise anything" I said and he shot his head up "you will?" he asked and I smiled before someone came in and said that time was up.

I left the room but not before I gave him a hug "Mr. Heiwajima? Would you mind visiting Mr. Orihara again until he recovers?" I heard the woman from before ask and I nodded promising that I would.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you like this chapter is the second last chapter for this story.**


	8. Seven Years

**A/N: Hello everyone I finished writing this on my computer at 10:34 p.m. the ending is probably bad though since the last three sentences were the only parts I had trouble with in this entire story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara if I did it would be horrible.**

* * *

Chapter eight: Seven Years

I've visited Izaya every day since I first visited him at Ikebukuro Asylum, it's been seven years since then though, I've also started playing the piano more since Izaya moved in. I also heard Izaya play the piano, he's happy and doubtless enough to play which is why he was released.

Izaya played very well, better than I thought he would've and it made me happy to see him smile, he was able to pay someone to fix my mother's piano as a birthday present for me. I wasn't home when Izaya had someone come and fix it so I was confused when he led me to the room and revealed a fully fixed piano.

"Izaya! I told you not to mess with my job anymore" I yelled and it echoed throughout all of Ikebukuro followed by the laugh and a 'try to catch me Shizu-chan and I just might' from Izaya. I followed Izaya left into an alley that was vaguely familiar, I looked at Izaya who was standing on the chain link fence at the end of the alley.

"Why are we here Izaya?" I asked him and he smiled before stepping off the fence unfazed as he hit the ground before he spoke "I led you here so I could thank you" he said looking down like he did when I visited him seven years ago. "Why did you ruin my work hours just to thank me?" I said annoyed that he called Tom to tell him I was sick just for that "do you not remember this place Shizu-chan? I'm hurt" I heard him say and saw him holding his heart.

"I don't remember this place though it is vaguely familiar" I said looking around the alley then back to Izaya when he spoke again "You tapped me on the head with a trash can when I tried to tell to stop chasing me on the anniversary of your mother's death" he huffed and I smiled sadly at the memory. "Oh… that day, sorry bout that" I said looking to the right regretting my actions from back then "no! don't be sorry, it's because of that that led me to your house, my loss of insanity, my ability to play piano again and my present relationship with you" he yelled leaving me surprised with what was just said.

"Okay, but I still feel bad for that seeing as you were admitted to an asylum and you lost your home" I said and he just smiled which confused me "my heart was never connected to that penthouse and I got better at that asylum with you there" Izaya said, the first part confusing me. "What do you mean Izaya?" he just shook his head before actually answering me "I'm sayin' home is where the heart is, my heart has been with you protozoan since high school and never there" he answered with that annoying name which made me tackle him to the ground while being mindful of his head.

As soon as Protozoan slipped through my mouth I was on the ground with Shizuo above me "will you stop calling me that flea" I heard him growl above me keeping my hands at me sides. "K Shizu-chan, but again thank you for saving me" I said cheerfully as I smiled up at him from my position on the ground, Shizuo smiled a sad smile as if the memory itself was sad.

"No problem Izaya, it was my pleasure" I heard him say making me smile at him with me eyes closed, when I opened my eyes again I saw a sad expression on his face. I groaned and pushed Shizuo on the ground next to me and moved on top of him so we were in the same position but with me on top.

"I came here to thank you, it took a lot of work to do so and you're sad about it! I see nothing wrong with saving someone you care about Shizuo" I said pouting as I told him this and he just smiled a little at my words. "You're right and I am happy that I put you unconscious" he said playfully "you know what I mean" I said kissing him right after.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everyone I hope you like this chapter and story, this is the last chapter of this story which means this is my first completed story on fanfic.**


End file.
